Ombres et Lumières
by La'ienth
Summary: TRAD McKay était comme une planète, il attirait les gens dans son orbite ; des thésards, des étudiants, des collègues, et les renvoyait souvent hébêtés, généralement plus aigris, mais toujours meilleurs scientifiques qu'auparavant.


**Auteur : **Incensio Lady

**Titre original : **Bright Lights and Shadows (id:4941825)

**Traduction :** La'ienth

**Disclaimer : **il faut rendre à Incensio Lady ce qui est à Incensio Lady, (je vous conseille d'ailleurs d'aller voir ses autres nouvelles, ça vaut le détour !!)

* * *

**Ombres et Lumières**

Vous ne pouvez fréquenter les sommets de la physique théorique, surtout en Amérique, sans entendre parler du Dr Rodney McKay. McKay était comme une planète, il attirait les gens dans son orbite ; des thésards, des étudiants, des collègues, et les renvoyait souvent hébétés, généralement plus aigris, mais toujours meilleurs scientifiques qu'auparavant.

Dr Samuel Derringer rencontra le Dr. Rodney MacKay pour la première fois avant qu'aucun des deux ne soit diplômé. Il avait pensé que Rodney était un con, un con excessivement brillant, mais néanmoins un con, et l'évitait le plus possible.

Sauf que c'était une chose difficile à faire avec Rodney, il gesticulait hargneusement devant les serveurs de la cafeteria, les informant, ainsi que tous ceux qui étaient à portée de ses cris, qu'il pensait que mettre du citron dans sa nourriture serait considéré comme une tentative d'assassinat. Il envahissait les laboratoires des gens à des heures étranges et notait de sévères critiques sur leurs tableaux.

Il était toujours là, toujours à faire quelque chose de bruyant et qui attirait l'attention, quelque chose dont on ne pouvait s'empêcher d'entendre parler par les rumeurs de l'université. Jusqu'à ce qu'il obtienne son doctorat et disparaisse de la circulation, il ne travaillait dans aucune université, ni aucune des grandes entreprises privées, on l'aurait cru mort si ce n'était deux choses.

La première, il continuait à publier, même si ce n'était que sporadique et sans jamais révéler les brillantes étapes qui suivaient alors que leur existence dans tous ses travaux était évidente pour Samuel. La seconde raison était plus simple. McKay continuait d'attirer des gens dans son sillage avant de les recracher, tous les quelques mois il y avait d'amères marmonnements d'un docteur ou d'un autre qui revenaient avec quelques années (mois, semaines, jours ?) manquantes dans leur CV et des choses peu aimables, ou, plus étrange encore, des compliments admiratifs, à dire à propos de Rodney McKay.

Tout ce que Samuel entendait à propos de McKay durant toutes ces années correspondait à ce qu'il se souvenait de lui, comme d'un étudiant effronté, brillant, agressif, et fermement campé dans sa tour d'ivoire. C'est pourquoi le Rodney McKay qu'il voyait en ce moment était si incroyable.

Il faisait les mêmes choses qu'avant, il entrait toujours furtivement dans les laboratoires et gribouillait des critiques au milieu des équations, sauf que Samuel n'avait jamais vu avant les arguments qu'il utilisait, mais quoiqu'il essaie, il ne pouvait les réfuter. Il visitait plus de laboratoires maintenant, le labo des ingénieurs, le labo de chimie, même le labo de biologie et de botanique, qu'il n'avait jamais approché auparavant mais dans lesquels ses critiques étaient aussi mordantes que justes. C'est-à-dire pour celles que Samuel pouvait comprendre, l'écriture de Rodney était plutôt affreuse, mais il était presque certain que les commentaires au moins dans le labo d'ingénierie étaient dans une langue étrangère et qu'il y avait quelques Kanji japonais dans le laboratoire de chimie.

Il harcelait toujours les serveurs à la cafeteria à propos de son allergie au citrus, sauf qu'il l'appelait le mess maintenant, et jetait un regard furtif à son ombre militaire à propos des menaces contre sa vie et des tourments que lui imposait quelqu'un appelé Mitchell.

L'ombre militaire, ça c'était quelque chose de différent, un homme assez grand avec des cheveux noirs en bataille qui suivait McKay en tenue de camouflage avec une arme sur la hanche. Mais ce qui interpellait vraiment Samuel était le fait que McKay ne semblait pas du tout remarquer l'arme et continuait juste à harceler le soldat à propos de son manque d'utilisation du pouvoir de l'intelligence, bien que vu le niveau des insultes, soit McKay avait régressé, soit l'homme était très intelligent voire vraiment brillant.

Samuel n'était pas sûr de savoir quoi faire de ce nouveau McKay, qui était aussi sarcastique que l'ancien mais si possible encore plus brillant et avec encore plus d'idiosyncrasies.

Toutes les quelques heures l'escorte militaire, dont Samuel avait découvert que le nom était Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard et qu'il commençait à suspecter d'être plus qu'une simple escorte, tendait à McKay un lecteur de musique, juste quand l'homme commençait à avoir des tics nerveux et à devenir complètement insupportable, et l'installait dans un coin avec le lecteur sur les oreilles jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme. Parfois McKay le portait toute la journée, si bas que Samuel ne pouvait entendre le moindre murmure des écouteurs. Il l'avait pris sur un bureau un jour, avait mis l'un des écouteurs dans son oreilles, et avait froncé les sourcils d'un air confus quand tout ce qu'il entendit fut le bercement des vagues de l'océan et le doux murmures de la mer s'écrasant contre une structure construite de main d'homme.

McKay avait toujours été légèrement inconscient des gens autours de lui, des sons, des mouvements, comme si le monde qui l'entourait ne correspondait pas à ses standards et donc qu'il l'ignorait. Il n'était plus comme ça à présent, Samuel avait mis des jours à s'en rendre compte, prisonnier des souvenirs qu'il avait de McKay, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive silencieusement par derrière et le prenne par surprise. McKay s'était retourné rapidement, la main droite cherchant à tâtons quelque chose sur son côté et l'autre pressée contre son oreille, Sheppard réagissant à son mouvement et avant que Samuel ne puisse parler, ils se tenaient épaules contre épaules, légèrement tournés pour que leur main droite puisse bouger librement. Sheppard s'était relaxé une fois qu'il l'eut reconnu, et lui et McKay étaient retournés à leur travail sans même un tressaillement ou le moindre signe d'embarras.

Et puis il y avait les cicatrices, celle d'un tranchant dentelée le long de son avant-bras et la peau neuve et brillante sur d'anciennes brûlures sur ses bras. Presque plus parlantes encore étaient les nombreuses plus fines, celles qui montraient non pas un incident, mais plusieurs, de nombreuses fois à être blessé encore et encore.

Rien de cela ne correspondait à l'homme que Samuel avait connu.

Il essaya finalement de le confronter directement, il posa une question qui aurait fait parler l'ancien Rodney pendant des heures à propos de son génie.

« Alors qu'est-ce que vous faite à présent ? »

Mais ce nouveau Rodney avait juste sourit mystérieusement.

« Je sauve l'univers. »

Le Colonel Sheppard eut une toux forcée et Rodney geignit.

« Puis-je au moins avoir la galaxie alors ? »

Sheppard le regarda pensivement pendant un moment avant d'acquiescer et Rodney se retourna vers lui.

« Je sauve la galaxie. Souvent. »

Le seul problème, c'est qu'il n'y avait pas d'humour dans cette affirmation, ni de plaisanterie, ni d'exagération. Juste la vérité.

Samuel fut très heureux de voir le Dr Rodney McKay repartir d'où il était venu (où que ce soit), avec ses changements et son terrifiant nouveau lui.

**Fin**


End file.
